Craft
All the visiting races travel to our world in their own large space crafts that are like hotels for them to live in while they are staying here to work. These they keep parked outside of our atmosphere. They each also have smaller shuttle crafts which are the ones we often see in our skies that they use to approach the surface of our world. Questions about space travel UFO UFO means "Unidentified Flying Object" but besides that, many of those things we see up there and do not know about, are alien space crafts. Some are very large - miles wide by miles long, used to travel and live in. And some are much smaller shuttle crafts, about as large as cars or houses, used to fly down closer to the surface of our planet. There is every size and shape in between. Because of hundreds of thousands, to millions, to billions of years of technology, the advanced races and their crafts can be right here under our noses and we can't see them unless the aliens want us to. Usually that is done by dimensional technologies, common to all advanced races. Questions about crafts Appearance The alien crafts look futuristic. They are perfectly clean and neat inside, and usually have narrow hallways and child-size, sparse furniture. Living quarters are homey and comfortable. Meeting quarters are business-like. Controls are elaborate and simple at the same time. No wires hanging or electronic sounds or shaking when they move. In fact, you can't even feel it when they move no matter how fast they go. The people who fly here in their crafts all have bodies naturally fit to their own worlds and atmospheres. We are all different race to race, but all have this familiar people shape of head on top, two eyes, two ears, nose, mouth, two arms and two legs, same as us, but different shapes and sizes and colors. Most further advanced races look very much alike inside of their races, even males and females. They all live in families and have children pretty much the same way we do. The individuals that travel to their neighboring worlds are working as the professionals and representatives of their races. All our visiting races know each other and work together. Travel Times The average time it takes for the entire group of our 218 visiting races to get here from their own worlds is two weeks. This includes the use of dimensional technologies to travel with. Other dimensions have different values of time, and traveling in another particular dimension makes travel possible at many times greater than the speed of light. Craft Technology As many different advanced races as there are, each uses a different main method of propulsion. The same as we mine for our natural power sources such as coal and oil, others mine for their own elements. Their methods are advanced and refined to last a very long time. Sometimes the power source is so efficient and stable that it outlives the craft and is replaced in a new craft a number of times before it has become ineffective. Some of the most advanced power sources are self-contained and recycle themselves with no waste. One of our visiting race's ships have panels that catch light like a sailboat catches wind. Craft travel through our air and can also travel through our water. Craft are also capable of flying through the Earth itself and this can be an easier process than traveling though other media. Stealth The alien races can hide their crafts, or make them appear as anything they want and sound like anything they want. But if what one saw what looked like a helicopter, it was probably a helicopter. The alien races would not just be testing one's reaction like that, as far as I know of how they do things. They are very deliberate and purposeful. And they avoid ever needlessly upsetting anybody.Questions about craft hiding. Safety All of the crafts are equipped for safety with backup systems which utilize the surrounding sources of energy, including electromagnetic light and dust particles, as light travels on dust and vice versa (Light, dust and electromagnetism are all one source of energy). The energy is absorbed and converted or synthesized by sensors constructed into the structure of the crafts. If a craft's main energy source were to fail in deep space far away from any backup source of energy, the aliens would be in trouble.Questions about propulsion Anti-Gravity There are as many different technologies used for maneuvering the crafts as well but one of the fundamental principles that all of these technologies are based on is gravity/anti-gravity, and all of our visiting races use it in the same way. They use the gravity of any body around, anything they can, to pull closer to and push away from. Gravity/anti-gravity technologies are used the same way inside/between any systems as they are used far away from any systems, but when used in deep space, they use another more advanced level of the same technology. They can literally use the gravity of an entire galaxy to keep themselves in space. Questions about UFOs and aliens. Captured Craft Our government has some number of alien crafts. I don't know how many. The government is actively hunting them and alien people. The government can't fly them. If they could, the aliens would take them back. The technology is too far ahead of ours. And we don't have the materials for fuels here on earth. There are stories made up of back engineering, so that when people see alien crafts, they will not know if they are alien or military. More disinformation to disguise what is true. Advanced Technology Some of Earth's militaries have some alien craft, but the only reason the aliens let the humans keep them is because there is nothing the humans can do with them. The alien crafts are much too advanced for our government/military to decipher. Our best technologies and knowledge does not touch the alien's. We can't use alien energy. We can't fly captured alien crafts. All we can do is built something primitive that is the same shape as alien crafts. Every race has its own forms and uses of energy to propel their crafts. Each race has uniquely developed their own methods of travel. We cannot use any alien technology to fly our own crafts or their's. We can capture a craft, but we can't use it. We can't understand the technology. Craft Operation The alien races can land their crafts literally anywhere they want, and nobody here can see them unless they want us to. Even some in a group of people can see them while the rest cannot. But they don't land their crafts here every time they talk with us. Usually they remain on their crafts above our atmosphere and only speak telepathically with us. When they do make a personal visit, they are usually out of body and they can travel without landing their crafts. Sometimes, they land their crafts right down over where we are, so "in effect" we are standing on board of their crafts with them, face to face, as well as standing in our own living rooms with them, face to face, both at the same time, each in our own atmospheres. Atmosphere The visiting races do not always land on our world, and they never step out of their crafts into our atmosphere. When they meet with humans here or with each other world to world, they are usually out of body. They also use various technologies, including dimensional, to meet in person with the people of a different race. Some of the visiting races can "beam" from one place to another instantly. See also * Read about the large community craft. * Read about comparisons between Earth and ET craft. * Read about craft evidence issues. * Read about experiences of seeing craft. * Read about traveling on craft. * Read about craft travel times. * Read about technology. * Read about a craft accident. Book Excepts * Read an except about going to the moon. * Read an except about being on a craft. References Category:Technology Category:To Review Category:To Review Category:All Category:Text Category:Answers